dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Samurai (3.5e Prestige Class)
Demon Samurai Demon Samurai Samurai are men of honor and duty, but are men nonetheless, and they have needs and desires that may not be understood by their fellows. To attain these desires, some samurai pledge their loyalty to powerful fiends, and in return they are invested with demonic power. Cruel, dangerous, and loyal to a force of primal evil, Demon Samurai wander the land or lead armies of their lesser fellows, seeking to restructure the world to fit their own deviant desires. Becoming a Demon Samurai Becoming a Demon Samurai Skill Points (4 + Int modifier per level) Class Skills: The Demon Samurai's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge: Religion (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Ride (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spot (Wis), and Survival (Wis). Class Features Class Features All of the following are class features of the Demon Samurai. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Demon Samurai gains proficiency with one fiendish weapon, and Demon Armor. : On first day of the new year, a Demon Samurai must sacrifice a magic item or collection of souls worth more than 15,000 gp to his Patron, or else lose all Demon Samurai class abilities for one year. (Su): At 1st level, a Demon Samurai becomes so tied to the forces of darkness that he can no longer hide his taint. After donning any armor, it transforms into Demon Armor after 10 minutes have passed, retaining any existing magical abilities or bonuses. If the armor would normally inflict negative levels due to the Demon Samurai’s alignment, it no longer does so after transforming into Demon Armor. The Demon Armor generally looks the same with every transformation, but generally becomes more stylized as the Demon Samurai grow in power. This transformation to the armor ends if the Demon Samurai removes it, unless the Demon Samurai has worn that armor continuously for at least one year. (Su): As a swift action, the Demon Samurai may cast fear as a spell-like ability usable at will. When he uses this ability, his face transforms into a demonic visage, and creatures which do not meet his gaze are not affected. This demonic visage is the same every time, and is a reflection of the Demon Samurai’s particular sins. If a character makes their saving throw against this effect, they may not be affected by it again for 24 hours. : At 3rd level, a Demon Samurai gains two claw attacks with normal for his size and Multiattack as a bonus feat. He may now choose feats with the [Fiend] descriptor. : At 4th level, a Demon Samurai gains access to a Sphere of his choice. He may now take levels in True Fiend or other Fiendish classes. See the Tome of Fiends for further information. (Sp): At 5th level, the Demon Samurai gains the ability to cast plane shift as a spell-like ability, but he may only travel to the home plane of his Patron. Should the Demon Samurai defeat his Patron in single combat, he is no longer bound by his Code of Conduct, and no longer needs to retain an Evil alignment to maintain class abilities. ---- → Warriors with Class Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Class Category:Prestige Class